


Winter Soldier

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [7]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has picked Peter up from school so of course he decides to walk home alone, without knowing the way. He could have planned this better. But that's why a certain Winter Soldier comes to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Soldier

Peter sat on the school steps looking out at the empty parking lot before glancing down the road and seeing no cars coming towards him. He glanced up at the sky remembering once how he got picked up by his dad in his Iron Man suit or the other time Uncle Clint had 'borrowed' *cough* stolen *cough* a helicopter. Peter felt a soft sigh leave his mouth as he stood up and grabbed his Black Widow backpack that his Aunt just happened to have after his old Iron Man one went missing. Looking once more down the street for Happy, or Aunt Pepper, or Aunt Natasha or someone he found nothing, not a soul.

Peter started to slowly walk down the street going towards Stark Tower wondering where his family was or were SHIELD was! Since even if his family or Happy or Aunt Pepper couldn't get him someone from SHIELD would even if it was Mr. Pirate or umm Fury as people said he was suppose to call him but Mr. Pirate sounded much better to Peter. Peter slowly walked down the street trying to make it looked like he lived close by when really he lived half way across the city and wasn't really sure what way he was suppose to go since his never walked home before. Wrapping his hands around his backpack straps he tries to act brave like his family but feels that braveness vanish in seconds when he finds himself lost and wanting his family even more.

Tears start to fall down Peter's face, but he quickly wipes them away while turning around thinking he can go back to school and wait. He soon stops though as he finds out he has no idea what way he came from. "Daddy.." Peter whispers before saying "Aunty Pepper. Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Steve! Please find me!"

Peter jumps and quickly tries to stop the tears that are starting to fall down his face as a man starts to slowly walk along side him. Peter stares up at said man and sees a metal arm with a red star on it, along with long brown hair and a black mask that covers his mouth and black sun-glasses that cover his eyes. His wearing a black vest with black pants and seems to be watching for something. "Are you lost kid?" the man suddenly asks while turning his head to look down at Peter.

"...Steve says i'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Peter says while looking up at the man.

The man chuckles before saying "Well Steve is right you shouldn't, but since you now know my name is Bucky and your name is..." Bucky waits and watches a Peter blinks before saying "Peter."

"Well Peter now that we know each other were not strangers, were friends and I want to help you so answer me. Are you lost?"

"Yes." Peter says while his shoulders drop.

"Where are you suppose to be at?" Bucky asked while taking his sun-glasses off.

"Stark Tower... That's where I live!" Peter says with a grin. Bucky almost stops as he comes to realize that this just isn't any lost kid he found wanting to help this is Peter Parker aka son of Tony Stark. Bucky doesn't say anything as he leads Peter through the streets making sure the boy is always close to him before stopping as he notices Peter starting to lag behind and look like his falling asleep on his own two feet. Bucky waited till Peter was right beside him before bending down and scooping the kid up into his arms.

Peter blinked confused as he felt himself being picked up and almost protested but felt to tired to say a word as a cold metal arm was under his butt and a warm torso with a loud steady heart beat that soon had him sleeping against his new friend Bucky. Bucky was having a slight panic moment when Peter fell asleep before he gave a sigh of relief moments after checking his pulse to make sure the kid was still alive and not dead. He was also slightly scared he was holding Peter right but by the way Peter was sleeping and holding onto his vest with a hand he must be holding him right.

 _At least if I ever have to hold a kid again I'll know how._  Bucky thought as he walked through the back streets going towards Stark Tower much like a ghost not wanting to run into anyone and also not wanting people to think he kidnapped the kid. Finally after almost half in hour of dodging around people and making sure Peter didn't wake up he found himself in front of Stark Tower wondering how he was going to drop the kid in there without getting attacked by the Avengers and SHIELD or having to run into Steve... He really doesn't want that talk since his been avoiding Steve for the past four months.

Finally deciding just to go in the front door and hope for the best Bucky carries a sleeping Peter in and looks around to an empty lobby then jumps as a voice above him says "Hello sir if you would please carry the young Master to the elevator on your right I shall take you both up to his room."

"Who's there?" Bucky says getting ready to attack.

"Pardon me sir. My name is JARVIS, I am Master Tony's AI and am everywhere in the building now if you would please do as I said." JARVIS says while opening the elevator doors. Bucky stares at them for a moment before saying "Is any of the Avengers here?"

"No. They are all away right now." JARVIS answers and Bucky walks into the elevator waiting as it goes up towards the top floor were it stops and he walks out before listening as JARVIS tells him to go down the hall to the right and open the third door to his left were Master Peter's room was. Bucky stood up looking around the room and for some reasons wasn't at all surprised with all the Avenger stuff laying around it. What really surprised him through was the Captain America stuffed eagle and the Bucky Bear sitting side by side. "...I never wore blue and red tights with a black mask." Bucky says while staring at it "That makes me look like Robin.."

With a sigh and a shake of the head Bucky quickly takes Peter's backpack off and drops it onto the floor before laying him down on the bed and placing both stuff animals by him before shifting then grabbing a piece of paper from the desk in the corner of the room and stuffing a note under the kid's pillow that read

_See ya around kid -Bucky_

_PS I have never worn blue and red tights. That stuffed animal needs to be burned._

Then with a quick bye to JARVIS he leaves the tower not knowing the minutes later all the Avengers landed and were running towards Peter's room checking to see if he was okay after being missing for over four hours. Tony throw open the door in his Iron Man suit yelling "Peter!" Peter jumped awake with a slight scream before blinking and looking around then saying "Oh, hi dad."

"'Oh, hi dad' is that all we get after looking for you for almost four hours!?" Clint says as he comes into the room with the rest of the Avengers. Peter just stares at him while yawning and starting to go back to sleep but stops as his dad says "Peter how did you get home?"

"I walked..." Peter mumbles before falling back asleep not wanting to tell them about his new friend just yet. They don't push it and everyone leaves except Tony who leaves his suit to go seat besides Peter's sleeping body and gently strokes his small head while mumbling "Your staying home tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see Peter with someone doing something you can ask since i'm starting to run out of ideas with people, also another one of these may be up in an hour or so!


End file.
